<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The warlock's prisoner by Kaat30</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725377">The warlock's prisoner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaat30/pseuds/Kaat30'>Kaat30</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Magnus Bane, F/M, Kidnapped Alec Lightwood, M/M, Mob Boss Magnus Bane, Non-Consensual Bondage, Possessive Magnus Bane, Worried Jace Wayland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:21:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaat30/pseuds/Kaat30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus Bane is the leader of the biggest crime organization in both the mundane world and the down world, sure he knew that the clave didn't agree with what he was doing but they had never dared to make a move against him. </p><p>One night while Magnus is at his club, Pandemonium, he is told a group of Nephilim has entered his property in search of a demon. Amongst the group of intruders, Magnus spots the most magnificent hazel eyes and he just knows that boy will be his by the end of the night.</p><p>That night none of the shadowhunters from Alec's team return to the institute, leaving Jace, Isabelle, and Clary to wonder what happened to their brother and his team.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>213</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1 ~ MY nephilim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Friday night which means Pandemonium was packed with mundanes who came to forget all about their boring weeks of work or school, so Magnus made sure he had a couple of his people in the club to deal drugs. He smirks when he notices Raphael trying to teach his new recruit how to work the bar, it was a newly turned vampire, Simon, who Raphael wanted to help to transition into his new life as a child of the night. Magnus enters the V.I.P lounge that oversees the whole club, he sits down and takes a sip from his cocktail as he scans the club looking for someone to have a fun night with.</p><p>"Looking for Someone special?" a familiar voice said as the owner sits down next to Magnus, the warlock grins as he turns to face his guest.</p><p>"I'm bored Catarina, you know how this works. I'm looking for a lonely soul to have a fun night with and make them feel special, only to leave them in the morning and crush their self-esteem before I do." Magnus responds with an evil glint in his eyes, he enjoyed this game so much.</p><p>"I'm not sure if that's gonna happen tonight Magnus, Luke is coming this way and he doesn't look happy." Catarina said as she pointed toward the werewolf that had just entered the V.I.P Lounge, Luke is Magnus' head of security and also his insider in the police force.</p><p>"What is it Luke? It better be important because I was planning on having some fun tonight." Magnus says as he puts his cocktail down on the table in front of him, rolling his eyes in annoyance.</p><p>"We have a problem boss, a group of seven Nephilims just entered Pandemonium, they appear to be following a demon.</p><p>"apprehend them and bring them to my office, I'll deal with them there." Magnus states as he motions with his hand for Luke to leave and do just that, why do those annoying shadowhunters always have to ruin his fun? sure they never moved against him but they always show up at the wrong time. </p><p>Magnus scans the club in search of those pesky Nephilims when he spots one of them walking only a couple of feet from the V.I.P lounge, it's is a tall, well-built guy with dark hair and a clean-shaven face he also has a large Deflect rune on the left side of his neck. The moment the boy turns to face him Magnus notices the most magnificent hazel eyes he has ever seen in his many years of life, Magnus hates Nephilim but this is the most beautiful person he has ever seen. Sadly the boy moves away quickly, heading for the back of the club.</p><p>"Well, I better go. I wanna be there already when they are brought in." Magnus tells Catarina as he gets up, he has to get things ready because that boy he just spotted will be his. </p><p>Magnus made his way towards his office and opens one of the closets where he keeps his bondage gear, he is a bit of a kinky person, and takes out all the things he will need and hides them in his desk drawer. Sure he could just restrain the boy with magic but he enjoyed tying people up himself and he was sure the boy would look lovely all trussed up.</p><p>"Come in." Magnus states when he hears a knock on the door as he sits down in his office chair, trying to look uninterested. The door opens and Luke enters, followed by some of his men who pushed the seven shadowhunters inside, each one had their hands cuffed behind them and they were all made to kneel in front of Magnus' desk. Magnus immediately scans them over but stops at the one in the middle, there he was, his hazel-eyed beauty.</p><p>"Tell me, which one of you is the leader?" Magnus asked, wanting to know which one was responsible for the stupid action of entering his property but also for bringing that magnificent creature to him.</p><p>"I am. Look I am sorry for trespassing but we were following a dangerous demon, he was attacking mundanes." Said the hazel-eyed boy to Magnus' surprise, how interesting that this boy practically delivered himself to his own demise.</p><p>"I don't care what you were doing, Nephilim aren't allowed in my club, and if they do enter they are in major trouble. Now tell me, What is your name?" Magnus asks as he gets up from his chair and walks around his desk, crouching down in front of his shadowhunter and grabbing his jaw in a crushing grip.</p><p>"Alec Lightwood." The boy grunts out as his eyes meet Magnus', Magnus gives him an evil smile and uses a free hand to open a portal.</p><p>"Bring them to the dungeon in the mansion and have the vampires slowly drain them one by one, Alec stays here." Magnus orders as he turns his head to face Luke while his hand never lets go of Alec's jaw, Luke gives a curt nod and he and his man disappear through the portal as they pulled along six struggling shadowhunters. Finally, Magnus was alone with his Nephilim.</p><p>"Please don't kill them, I am sorry. We didn't mean to offend you." Alec says in a pleading voice once the portal closed, not able to tug his jaw free from Magnus' grip.</p><p>"I've already made my mind up about them so begging won't help you, don't worry you won't have to share their fate. Is Alec short for Alexander?" Magnus replied with an unbothered voice as if he hadn't just ordered to have six people killed, he lets go of  Alec's jaw and the boy gave him a small nod.</p><p>"Okay now, Alexander, I am gonna get up and get some things out of my desk drawer while you stay kneeling like a good boy." Magnus tells the shadowhunter in a stern voice, he gets up and walks over to his desk, and opens the drawer. </p><p>"What are you gonna do to me?" Alec asks while obeying Magnus' command by staying kneeled on the floor, he blocks the parabatai rune so Jace can't feel his building fear.</p><p>"You intrigue me, Alexander, from now on you are mine in every sense of the word. Don't worry though, I know I'm sick and evil but I won't rape you if that's what you're thinking. It may take some time but eventually, you will want me just as much as I want you." Magnus says as he moves the bondage supplies from his drawer to his desk. Once he is done there are three pairs of leather handcuffs,  Six leather straps, a leather chest harness, a leather collar, and a ballgag.</p><p>"First let's get rid of some of your clothes, don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you." Magnus said as he snapped his fingers and the only clothing that remains on Alec's body are his tight black jeans, Magnus takes the three pairs of leather handcuffs and throws them down on the floor besides Alec.</p><p>"Please don't do this." Alec begs as Magnus crouches down behind him and grabs the first pair of leather handcuffs, quickly buckling them around Alec's upper arms tightly and securing them in place with two small padlocks, one on each cuff.</p><p>"Your begging only makes me enjoy this more, tell me, Alexander, do you know who I am?" Magnus responds as he removes the metal cuffs Alec was wearing and replaces them with the second pair of leather cuffs, locking them in place just like the first pair.</p><p>"Magnus Bane." Alec whispers as Magnus locks the last pair of leather cuffs around Alec's ankles, the boy was too scared to struggle against the warlock that was clearly in charge here.</p><p>"That's right, you should consider yourself lucky Alexander, so many people can only dream about being in your place right now. Before we can continue we're gonna have to take care of that." Magnus says as he moves in front of Alec and points at his parabatai rune, placing his hand on it he lets his blue magic float through it and Alec feels his connection to Jace disappear.</p><p>"Don't need your parabatai coming here and bothering us now do we? Let's continue." Magnus states with an evil smirk as he takes the leather chest harness off the desk. </p><p>On both sides of the harness, there is a metal ring in the center and the two straps on each side of the bottom of the ring are unbuckled, Magnus moves it over Alec's had so the buckled straps of the harness are resting on his shoulders. The warlock quickly buckles the other two traps underneath Alec's arms tightly and locks the straps in place, he repeats this with the upper straps so the harness hugs Alec's chest tightly.</p><p>"Please this isn't necessary, I promise I won't leave." Alec begs as he sees Magnus grab the leather collar, it's a 2-inch black leather collar with soft padding to cushion the inside that will hug Alec's neck and has a D-ring on the center of the outside.</p><p>"Oh, but this is necessary Alexander. you don't actually think I'd believe you won't try to escape do you? I'm not stupid." Magnus responds as he buckles the collar around Alec's neck and locks it in place with a small padlock.</p><p>Next Magnus grabs the six leather straps and places them on the floor beside Alec. He places the first strap just under the chest harness and wraps it around the nephilim's torso and his upper arms just below the cuffs and buckles the leather strap tightly in place, trapping Alec's upper arms against his back and just like all the other straps it's locked in place with a small padlock.</p><p>"Why did you remove my shirt for this?" Alec asks with a huff, clearly begging didn't work on Magnus so why even bother?</p><p>"Because all this leather looks so divine against your skin, all this beauty would have gone to waste if it was wrapped around that terrible shirt of yours." Magnus responds as he pics up the next strap and wraps it around Alec's abdomen and circles it around his body and over his forearms and buckles the strap tightly before locking it in place, locking Alec's arms to his lower back</p><p>"You're sick." Alec grumbles as Magnus takes the third strap and wraps it tightly around Alec's thighs, locking it in place quickly. Alec carefully tugs his arms and his worst fear is realized, Magnus secured him so tightly he can barely move an inch.</p><p>"Thank you. See? you're not going anywhere." Magnus replies as he moves Alec so the boy is now sitting on his butt and the fourth strap is wrapped just above Alec's knees and locked in place, Magnus repeats this with the fifth strap which is placed just beneath Alec's knees </p><p>"Almost done." Magnus says with an evil smirk as he grabs the last leather strap and wraps it near the arch of Alec's feet, locking the last strap in place.</p><p>"Doesn't this seem like a bit much to you?" Alec asks as he tugs against his restraints again, he knew there was no way he would be able to escape his tight bondage.</p><p>"You should feel honored by the fact that I think this is what it takes to keep you from escaping." Magnus said as he grabs the ball gag from the table and holds it in front of Alec's face.</p><p>"Time for the finishing touch, open up." Magnus states but instead of obeying the warlock's command Alec closes his lips tightly, there is no way he will allow Magnus to put that thing in his mouth.</p><p>"The hard way it is." Magnus states as he pinches Alec's nose closed and waits for the boy to gasp for air, when Alec does open his mouth to breathe Magnus forces the ball into his mouth and lodges them behind the boy's teeth and buckled it behind Alec's head tightly and locks it in place.</p><p>"There we go, good boy. Now, since I wasn't prepared for your visit there are some things I have to take care of down in the club but once I'm finished with that I'll bring you home and get you settled in." Magnus explains and Alec starts to struggle when he hears this, surely Magnus won't leave him like this, right?</p><p>"mmph mmph" That's the only sound that came out when Alec tried to say 'please don't', Magnus smiles as he pets Alec's hair.</p><p>"I'll be back soon, be a good boy while I'm gone." Magnus says with an evil glint in his eyes, Alec hears the door being locked after Magnus leaves the room.</p><p>What did he get himself into?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2 ~ Let's get you settled in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Alec had come to realize was the fact that he and Magnus had two very different interpretations of the word 'soon', according to the clock in the warlock's office Alec had been struggling against his bonds for two hours before the man had returned. At one point in his struggle, Alec had fallen onto his side, and because of the tight restrictive bondage, Magnus had put him he hadn't been able to get back up. So there he was lying on his side with drool dripping from his mouth that was filled with the ballgag Magnus had locked on him, never in a million years would he have thought he'd end up like this.</p><p>"I'm back, I hope I haven't kept you waiting for too long." Magnus said as he entered the room and took in the helpless shadowhunter on the floor, he smiled when Alec glared at him with anger clear in his eyes.</p><p>"Don't be like that Alexander, I am back now and we're all ready to go." Magnus tells his prisoner as opens up a portal with the flick of his wrist, he bent down and swooped Alec up, and flung the boy over his shoulder. Magnus smirked when he heard Alec let out a few muffled sounds from behind the gag, he was so lucky that this beauty was his and his alone.</p><p>"Let's go home, darling." Magnus stated and stepped through the portal only to step foot in the large mansion on the other side of the portal, the mansion belongs to Magnus but a lot of the people who were part of his gang lived there too.</p><p>"I know it's big but don't worry about getting lost here darling, it's not like you'll be free to roam the property by your self. Now let's get you settled in, it's pretty late so I'm sure you're tired." Magnus tells Alec as he starts making his way up the stairs that were located at the main entrance of the mansion where they had exited the portal, they moved past a lot of doors before Magnus stopped in front of two massive doors that hid the room behind them. </p><p>"This is us." Magnus said as he opened the door and carried Alec inside the massive bedroom, it was clear to Alec that this was Magnus' room. Magnus walked over to the king-sized bed and plops Alec down onto the silk sheets, the warlock's eyes darken as he takes in the sight of his shadowhunter tied up in his bed.</p><p>"You look so divine right now Alexander, I think I'm gonna keep you tied like this tonight. The leather looks so beautiful against your skin it would be a shame to remove it, well the collar and chest harness are a permanent piece of your new wardrobe of course." Magnus says as he slowly unlocks the padlock on Alec's gag and slowly takes it out, Alec carefully closes is jaw in the hope Magnus won't stuff a different device into his mouth.</p><p>"As much as I love the gag it won't be safe to make you wear it in your sleep and I'm not gonna put you in danger just because I like the way it looks on you, and besides I am not planning on losing you for a long time Alexander." Magnus says as he takes Alec's jaw and forces the boy to meet his eyes, Alec glares at Magnus because he doesn't want to show the warlock how scared he actually is.</p><p>"Please just let the others go, you've made it clear I'm not going anywhere but I gave the order to follow that demon into your club. They did nothing wrong so please have mercy on them, you've already got me so you don't need to kill them." Alec pleaded as Magnus let go of his jaw and sat down beside him on the bed, Alec tried to shimmy away from him but Magnus just pulled him back by his chest harness.</p><p>"I am not a nice man Alexander, the punishment for trespassing on my property is death, you are lucky I am so intrigued by you. If this infatuation keeps growing I might even have to turn you immortal, don't want you growing old and dying on me." Magnus said as he started petting Alec's hair, he liked the feel of the soft hair against his fingers.</p><p>"What are you going to do with me? please untie me." Alec says, wondering why he hadn't been locked up with the rest of his team, what was so special about him?</p><p>"As I told you back in my office from now on you are mine Alexander, my property. I am a very distrusting person so I will keep you with me or at least close to me at all times because I don't trust anyone else to guard you, most of your time will be spent in bondage. After all, I don't want you to escape. I know it will be hard to realize that this is your life from now on but I hope you accept it soon, I am not gonna hurt you, darling. You've unlocked something in me, like it or not." Magnus explained as he locks eyes with Alec, he saw the terror in the boy's eyes.</p><p>"You expect me to accept this? To just forget about my life? I will never stop trying to get away from you." Alec said with defiance clear in his voice as he tugs on his restraints to get the point across, his family needed him.</p><p>"Of course, I don't expect you just accept it, in fact, I am looking forward to playing a game of cat and mouse with you, darling. The sooner you accept it the easier it will be for you, that's all I'm saying." Magnus said with a smirk as he snapped his fingers to change out of his clothes, leaving him in only his dark red satin pajama pants.</p><p>"Don't expect me to be here too long then, I promise you I will escape from you." Alec said while looking straight into the warlock's eyes, not wanting to let his eyes roam over Magnus' bare chest and make him think Alec is checking him out.</p><p>"Playing hard to get, I love a challenge. Let me help you with your jeans, I don't think it's nice to sleep in." Magnus said and before Alec could protest blue magic surrounded Magnus' hand and his jeans changed into a thin pair of black joggers, tightly pressed to his skin by the leather straps that trapped his legs.</p><p>"Can I please have a shirt?" Alec asks when he looks down and sees his bare chest is still on display, not liking the feeling of Magnus' eyes roaming all over his body.</p><p>"of course you can't, you look perfect. If you'll be a good boy tonight I will consider letting you wear one tomorrow, but I won't make any promises" Magnus replies as he takes in the shadowhunter in front of him, did this boy really think that Magnus would just let him hide that gorgeous body underneath a shirt?</p><p>"You really think I'm just gonna lay here and fall asleep? There is no way I can sleep like this." Alec said as he looked down at his restrained body, Magnus was kidding when he said he would keep Alec tied up like this for the night, right?</p><p>"That's what my magic is for, darling." Magnus said with a soft smile as he moved Alec's body to the right side of the bed and tugs him into the silk sheets, Magnus quickly slips underneath the silk sheets on the left side of the bed.</p><p>"It's time to go to sleep, Alexander." Magnus whispers as he pulls Alec towards him so his chest is tightly pressed against Alec's arms that are restrained behind his back, with the use of Magnus' magic the boy's eyes slowly close, and the struggling stops.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"Hey Jace, has Alec returned from patrol yet?" Izzy asks when she enters the training room where her adopted brother had been since Alec and his team left that night, he was sulking because Maryse hadn't let him go with his parabatai and only because he and Clary had snuck out to go on a date.</p><p>"No he hasn't, to be honest, it has been suspiciously silent on his end of our bond too." Jace told Izzy as he stopped hitting the training dummy, this wasn't anything to worry about since Alec often closed the bond off when he was on patrol without Jace.</p><p>"He's probably fine, maybe they found a couple of demons that had to be taken care of." Isabelle responds confidently, worrying about Alec and his team is probably unnecessary because they more often than not return later than expected.</p><p>"You're right, there is no need for us to worry." Jace replies as he takes a deep breath to calm himself down, even though returning late isn't unusual for Alec, Jace can't shake the feeling that there's something very wrong.</p><p>"There you are, I've been looking for you." Clary said when she entered the room and spotted both Isabelle and Jace in the middle of the training room.</p><p>"Hey Clary, what's up?" Jace asks when the redhead comes to a stop next to him and he wraps his arm around her shoulder, hoping the presence of his girlfriend will make the uneasy feeling disappear.</p><p>"I just wanted to see how you were doing, I know your upset you couldn't go on patrol with Alec." Clary said as she looked up at him, giving him a reassuring smile as to tell him it's okay to be bothered by the fact that Alec is on patrol without him.</p><p>"I should be there to make sure nothing happens to him, he never pays attention to his own safety while in a fight." Jace explained, he always had this feeling that when he wasn't around his parabatai that something would happen to his brother.</p><p>"Alec can take care of himself, Jace, he is an amazing fighter, you know that." Isabelle said as a way to reassure not only Jace but also herself that Alec was fine, he had to be.</p><p>"Why don't we go to the kitchen and make some hot chocolate, I'm sure Alec would love to have some when he returns from his hunt." Clary suggests as she picks up on the worry that is radiating from both Izzy and Jace.</p><p>"That's a great idea, Clary, let's go." Jace states and the three of them make their way into the kitchen where Izzy grabs four mugs while Clary walks towards the fridge to get the milk.</p><p>"Why don't I cook the milk while you grab the cocoa powder." Clary suggests when Jace holds out his hand to grab the milk from her hand and pour it into the pan on the stove, Jace always goes on about how bad Izzy is in the kitchen but he isn't that much better himself.</p><p>"This better taste good when it's finished, you know Alec will roast you if you can't even make hot chocolate." Jace says with a proud smile as he hands Clary the cocoa powder, Clary knows Alec would do just that but she also knew he always pretended to like Jace's hot chocolate just to make his parabatai happy.</p><p>"Do you think Alec will be home soon? He never takes this long to get back." Isabelle says as she joins Clary and Jace at the stove, this time worry was clear in her voice.</p><p>"I hope so, but I'm sure he's fine. You know what? I'll reach out to him through our bond." Jace said in a calm voice so Izzy wouldn't panic but deep down Jace knew she was right to be worried. </p><p>"Thank you." Izzy said softly because she would feel better when Jace would confirm that her big brother was fine, she looked at Jace and saw his face go from worry to pure horror.</p><p>"I can't feel him, the bond is blocked for both sides so he can't feel me either. I think something very bad happened to Alec." Jace said as a tear slipped down his face, for the first time in years Alec wasn't there when he needed him most.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all so much for the amazing response this story has got, I hope you like the new chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3 ~ The first morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the morning Alec gets woken up by Magnus who is removing the leather straps from his body, leaving him still restrained by the leather cuffs around his upper arms, wrists, and ankles. Alec tugs harshly against the restraints but even with all the straps gone, there is still no way he can get escape his leather bindings.</p><p>"Good morning, darling. I am going to remove the cuffs on your ankles now, and I need you to walk with me to the bathroom. No struggling, am I making myself clear, Alexander?" Magnus says and waits for Alec to give him a small nod before he unlocks the padlocks and removes the cuffs that restrained Alec's legs, Magnus helps Alec off the bed and leads him into a massive bathroom.</p><p>"Magnus, please just let me go, you've made your point clear and I'll make sure no shadowhunter will ever come near you or your property again." Alec begs Magnus with a pleading voice, not wanting to know what Magnus had planned for him.</p><p>"You are my property Alexander, if I let you go back to the institute I would achieve the opposite of keeping them away. Now I will unlock the other two pairs of cuffs and lock you in here while I take care of some things. I'll expect you to be washed and dressed when I return, I left clothes and towels for you on the counter next to the sink. Don't bother looking for razors to use as a weapon, I've made sure to remove them." Magnus explains and removes the cuffs from Alec's wrists and upper arms, leaving the collar and chest harness locked in place.</p><p>"Can you remove the collar and harness too? I don't think water will be good for the leather." Alec says as he meets Magnus' eyes, hoping to be let out of the humiliating bondage gear even if it's just for a little while.</p><p>"Don't worry about the leather, darling, I put a spell on there so it won't be affected by the water. I'll be back in an hour and if you aren't dressed in the clothes I've picked out for you, I'll make sure one of your team members dies today." Magnus says, threatening Alec because he knows his boy will make a fuss over his outfit otherwise. Magnus turns around and leaves the bathroom, locking the door behind him.</p><p>The first thing Alec did when Magnus left the room was taking a toilet break, he decided he won't look at the clothes until after he washed himself because it would probably only make him worry more. He turned on the tab and made sure it was the right temperature before undressing himself and getting in the tub, once he was settled in the water the severeness of his situation hit him. Magnus would never let him go home, he would live here until he died or Magnus decided to kill him.</p><p>"I'm sorry Jace, I shouldn't have promised you I'd come back save." Alec whispers to himself as a tear rolls down his cheek, he hoped his parabatai would be okay without him.</p><p>Alec stayed in the bathtub for half an hour before grabbing a new looking sponge and washing his body, he washed his hair next and got out of the tub. Alec walked over to the counter and started to dry himself off slowly, still not ready to see what Magnus wanted him to wear.</p><p>"Here goes nothing." Alec told himself as he walked over to the pile of clothing on the counter, the first thing he sees is a black pair of boxer briefs and he sighs in relief, at least his bits will be covered.</p><p>Alec slips on the briefs, and he frowns when he sees the next item of clothing is a pair of black leather pants. He slowly puts on the pants and notices it's skintight, the black leather hugs his legs and butt perfectly. When Alec picks up the last item of clothing he found out he should be more specific to Magnus, last night he had asked the warlock for a shirt but what Magnus had given him was not what he meant. It was a black see-through tanktop with a deep V-neck, at least it was see-through fabric and not the mesh fishnet sort of see-through. Alec lets out a frustrated sigh and puts it on, just in time because barely a minute after he was done getting dressed Magnus burst through the door.</p><p>"You look amazing, just like I expected, darling. Follow me, I brought breakfast." Magnus says after scanning over Alec's entire body, he places his hand on Alec's back and leads the boy back to the bedroom where the warlock sits him down on the bed and hands him a bowl of cereal.</p><p>"Eat up, darling, we've got a long day ahead of us, don't worry I didn't drug it." Magnus says as he sees Alec suspiciously eyeing the food Magnus had given him, Alec sighs and slowly starts eating the cereal.</p><p>"Why do my arms feel so strange?" Alec asks when he is done with eating and Magnus takes the bowl from his hands, his arms started tingling and the feeling started to spread through his whole body, Alec realized Magnus lied and had indeed drugged his food.</p><p>"I'm sorry darling but I know you will struggle too much against the bondage gear I'm gonna put on you and I know I could just use magic to restrain you but I am enjoying this way too much, don't worry you will stay conscious but you won't be able to move or talk." Magnus explains as pushes Alec's body backward so he is laying on the bed instead of sitting on it, Magnus was right Alec couldn't move to get back up.</p><p>"I just picked up the stuff Luke confiscated from you last night and I was happy to find your stele was there, it will make this so much easier on your body." Magnus states as he pulls out Alec's stele and starts burning a rune into Alec's right shoulder, Alec could see it was a flexibility rune.</p><p>"Don't worry Alexander, it won't involve as many straps as it did last night." Magnus says as he walks over to his dresser and pulls out a leather bondage contraption, he walks back to the bed and drops it besides Alec.</p><p>"some people call it a bolero straightjacket others call it a bolero armbinder since it's not really a jacket." Magnus says as grabs Alec's right arm and forces it into the right sleeve of the bondage gear, the sleeve is closed at the bottom so Alec's arm is completely trapped inside.</p><p>Magnus repeats the process with Alec's left arm and flips him over, on the back of the bondage gear there are three straps to close the jacket. Magnus closes the straps and locks them in place with small padlocks, the leather bondage gear only covers Alec's arms, shoulders, collarbones, and shoulder blades.</p><p>"Almost done darling." Magnus says as he folds Alec's arms behind his back, at the closed end of each sleeve are two leather straps, a longer one and a shorter one. Magnus lifts Alec's upper body and pulls the longer strap from Alec's right arm from the left side of his body across his abdomen and on the right side it went back behind Alec's back and was buckled and locked in place with the shorter strap on the sleeve, Magnus mirrored the same process with the straps of Alec's left sleeve.</p><p>"All done darling." Magnus says as he steps back and looks at Alec, it looks like Alec is hugging his back with his arms. Now Magnus sees why some people call it a straightjacket, it looks like a reverse straightjacket. </p><p>"Now we have to go to Pandemonium because I have to take care of business there, you should be getting your movement back so I am gonna need you to walk through the portal with me." Magnus says as he opens up a portal and helps Alec up, supporting his shadowhunter as they walked through the portal.</p><p>"I need you to sit down in that chair." Magnus says as they enter his office in Pandemonium while pointing at the chair on the other side of the desk from Magnus' office chair.</p><p>"Please no more Magnus." Alec begs from the chair as he sees Magnus open up a closet that is filled with more bondage gear, did Magnus really think this wasn't enough?</p><p>"I am only getting a pair of leather cuffs for your ankles, I can't have you running away." Magnus says as he squats down at Alec's feet and buckles the leather cuffs around his ankles and locks them in place with small padlocks, of course, he wasn't done after that and Alec felt a leather strap wrap around the arch of his bare feet where it's locked in place.</p><p>"You should feel special instead of complaining Alexander, I usually leave people behind me with a broken heart, I never made an effort to keep somebody with me until you. Magnus says with an evil smirk as he sits down at his side of the desk and starts doing paperwork.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"There is still no sign of Alec and his team." Maryse said when she entered her office where she had told Jace, Izzy, and Clary to wait for her, she had everyone in the New York institute working on this case ever since Jace told her with tears streaming down his face that he couldn't feel Alec, she had never seen her adopted son cry.</p><p>"There has to be something mom, they can't just disappear like that." Izzy says as she stands up from her chair, she was trying so hard to be strong so Jace didn't have to be.</p><p>"The last thing we know was that they were following a demon that was going around attacking mundanes, we have no idea where they went." Maryse explained, she knew how hard this was for them.</p><p>"You should have never let him go on patrol without me, if I was there maybe this wouldn't have happened." Jace said with anger in his voice, he knew it wasn't fair of him to blame Maryse but she was the one who had told him he couldn't go.</p><p>"Or I would have been looking for two of my sons now. I know you are angry I didn't let you go with him, but I am happy you're here, save" Maryse said sincerely, she couldn't bear the thought of losing both Jace and Alec.</p><p>"It is no use talking about what-ifs, we need to focus on finding Alec and his team." Clary said, she knows both of them did have a point but arguing over this won't help Alec.</p><p>"You're right clary, they could be in real danger for all we know." Izzy says, she doesn't want to listen to her mother and her brother arguing while Alec could be getting tortured at the same moment.</p><p>"Maybe we could go asking around if someone saw them?" Clary suggested, maybe there were witnesses to what happened to them and they could tell them what happened to the group of shadowhunters.</p><p>"They were glamoured so mundanes wouldn't have been able to see them and the downworlders have always been pretty clear about not wanting to help Nephilim." Maryse explains, she knew that they would have to get lucky to find out what happened.</p><p>"We could pay a warlock to help us, they do all kinds of things if the price is right." Izzy says hopefully, maybe they could find Alec and his team.</p><p>"All warlocks are under Magnus Bane's control and he has always been clear about how he thinks about shadowhunters." Jace points out, Magnus never had a problem killing Nephilim that bothered him or came too close to his property.</p><p>"We could at least try, Alec would try anything if it was one of us that was missing. I know Magnus Bane is evil but we could at least ask him." Izzy says, there was no way she would let them not contact the only person who could maybe help them.</p><p>"Okay, I will send him a fire message and ask if we can have a meeting about this." Maryse says as she looks at her children and sees how scared they are for their brother.</p><p>"Thank you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you all like the new chapter, let me know what you think.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4 ~ I'm the one in charge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the past few days that Alec had to spend with Magnus, he had learned that there was no way of predicting the way the warlock would react to things. On his third day as Magnus' prisoner, the prince of hell had asked him if he wanted to have dinner with Magnus' most trusted friends/colleagues, and when Alec told him no he had just taken the shadowhunter's word and left Alec to eat dinner in the bedroom while he went to dinner alone. </p><p>On his fifth day, Magnus had shown Alec a tattoo on the outside of his right hand of two white snakes that look like they are piled together and had told Alec that it was the symbol of his gang, the Brooklyn vipers, and that all members had that same tattoo. The warlock had asked Alec if he would sit still and let a tattoo artist give him the same tattoo and Alec had made it clear he would never let that happen, instead of accepting Alec's answer as he did with the dinner he used magic to knock the shadowhunter unconscious and when the boy woke up the symbol of the two white snakes was tattooed on the outside of his right hand.</p><p>
  
</p><p>It had been six days since Magnus had taken him prisoner and Magnus had kept him restrained at all times except for when Alec had to use the toilet or when he had to shower, at least Magnus had found a more comfortable way for Alec to be restrained than he had been on the first two days and has decided that this was the way he would tie Alec up until the boy could be trusted to walk around without bindings.</p><p>There was a thick black leather belt locked around Alec's waist and on the back of the belt, there were two chains that are connected to a metal ring that was hanging at the top of Alec's butt, on the bottom of the ring were two other short chains that were locked to the leather cuffs that Alec's wrists were secured in so Alec's wrists would lean on his buttocks and finally, there was a leather strap locked on each upper leg just below his butt and from each leather strap there was a chain that was locked to the cuff that was above that strap.</p><p>"Darling I know you don't like this but I have to go to Pandemonium and you're gonna come with me." Magnus says as he enters the bedroom where he had left Alec 10 minutes ago, he usually doesn't like to let his Nephilim out of his sight but he had received a fire message, and when he saw it was from Maryse Lightwood he had to leave the room before Alec noticed so he locked a chain that was connected to the wall to Alec's collar so the boy couldn't leave and left to deal with it.</p><p>"Can't I just stay here?" Alec asked from the spot where he was leaning against the wall with a bored look on his face, he had learned in the last few days that struggling against his bonds was pointless, he was still planning to escape but has decided he just has to wait until an opportunity presented itself.</p><p>"No you can't, I already can't take you into the public part of the club so I want you as close as possible, which is my office at Pandemonium." Magnus explains as he snaps his fingers to change Alec's clothes from the clothes he slept in into tight black leather pants, a seethrough black shirt that shows the leather chest harness through the fabric, black combat boots, and a couple of rings on each hand.</p><p>"Can't you at least give me normal clothes?" Alec asks as he looks Magnus in the eyes, he knows the answer already but he had decided he was gonna complain as much as he could so maybe Magnus would get so annoyed at some point that he'd just give in and give the shadowhunter normal clothes.</p><p>"I'm the one in charge here, Alexander, if I say you are wearing this, you are!" Magnus states with dominance clear in his voice, he likes the shadowhunter a lot but he doesn't need Alec to get the idea he has any say in what's happening here.</p><p>"Can we just go, the sooner you are done the sooner we can leave." Alec asks with annoyance in his voice, he doesn't understand why he has to go and sit tied up in Magnus' office alone until Magnus comes back only to be locked in 'their' bedroom, as Magnus likes to call it.</p><p>"You're only making me want to stay at Pandemonium longer just to spite you." Magnus states as he unlocks the chain that restrained Alec to the wall, a fond smile appears on his face. Magnus grabs Alec's upper arm and pulls the shadowhunter through a portal that leads them to the warlock's office in Pandemonium. Magnus releases the chains that keep Alec's wrist connected to the leg straps so Alec would be able to sit without sitting on his hands.</p><p>"Sit." Magnus orders as he points at the chair that is on the opposite side of the desk as his own chair, Alec sighs and does as he was told. Magnus grabs some things from his closet with bondage gear and makes his way over to Alec, he uses leather straps to lock Alec's ankles and calves to the legs of the chair. He releases Alec's left arm from the chain that kept it connected to the leather belt and binds his arm to the left arm of the chair with a leather strap locked just above the leather cuff and one a little bit under his elbow.</p><p>"That's enough Magnus, I'm not going anywhere. please stop adding more restraints." Alec says as he notices more straps laying on the desk, did Magnus really think he would be able to escape this, or did he just like seeing Alec in so much bondage?</p><p>"I decide when it's enough, pup." Magnus responds as he grabs another strap and places it just above the leather belt to lock Alec's abdomen against the chair.</p><p>"Don't call me pup." Alec grumbles as he watches Magnus grab the last leather strap from the desk and wraps it around Alec's chest and upper arms and locks it in place, with this last strap Alec is completely secured to the chair.</p><p>"I'll call you whatever I want to, pup. Now open up." Magnus says as he pulls a ballgag from the back pocket of his pants, Alec seals his lips tightly and shakes his head no, he hates being gagged. Magnus ignores Alec's protests as he pinches Alec's nose closed and waits for his shadowhunter to gasp for air, when the Nephilim does open his mouth to breathe Magnus forces the ball into his mouth and lodges it behind Alec's teeth, and buckles it behind the boy's head tightly and locks it in place.</p><p>"Perfect, now I have a very important meeting to attend but don't worry I'll keep an eye on you with that camera." Magnus says as he points to a camera that's in the left corner of the wall behind the warlock's desk, he pecks Alec on his cheek and he leaves the room, locking the room behind him.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"Magnus Bane has agreed to meet with the three of you at Pandemonium in 30 minutes" says Maryse when Jace, Isabelle, and Clary entered the room, the three shadowhunters looked at her in surprise, it had taken them a while to write the fire message because they knew Magnus despises Nephilim.</p><p>"He responded already?" Jace asks his adoptive mother, he never expected such a quick reply, if he expected any response at all.</p><p>"Wait, the three of us? You're not coming with us?" Izzy asks before Maryse could reply to Jace's question, why would their mother not join them to a meeting with a person who might be the only one that can help her find her missing son?</p><p>"Magnus has made it clear he is not willing to meet up with me or any other shadowhunter, he made an exception for the three of you but he was clear if he even suspected there were any other Nephilim with you he would end the meeting and would kill any Nephilim that would ever come near his club again on sight. It's up to the three of you if you want to attend this meeting, I must remind you Magnus Bane is the most dangerous and most powerful downworlder to ever exist." Maryse explains as she locks eyes with the three young shadowhunters in front of her, she already knew what their answer would be.</p><p>"If he might be able to help us find Alec and the others we are willing to risk everything, the most important thing is to bring them back home." Clary states with confidence, Alec and her might have not liked each other when they first met but over the last few years she had grown quite fond of the older shadowhunter and she could only hope he thought the same about her.</p><p>"Then you should go and start heading to Pandemonium, Magnus Bane hates waiting. Please be careful and know that I'm proud of you." Maryse says as she gives the three shadowhunters in front of her a kind smile, she could only hope for the best but she was sure Magnus has something planned for this meeting.</p><p>"Do you really think he'll be able to help us find Alec?" Clary asks when the three of them leave the New York Institute and started their walk to Pandemonium, she wasn't sure if she should get her hopes up.</p><p>"I'm not sure but he's our only hope." Izzy says as she looks at Clary, the only thing she wanted was to find her older brother and bring him back, she'll do whatever it takes for that to happen.</p><p>"All I know is that we can't trust him, no matter what he tells us." Jace says, he really hopes the warlock will be able to help them find his parabatai but he knows that Magnus Bane is unreliable because of his hate for shadowhunters. They continued their walk in silence until they reach Pandemonium, after waiting in line for a while they finally made their way inside.</p><p>"This club is filled with mundanes, what are they doing in a downworlder club." Izzy gasps as she looks around in concern for all the mundanes inside the club.</p><p>"Just because the club is owned by a downworlder doesn't mean Pandemonium is only for downworlders, everyone is welcome here, Well except for shadowhunters like you, you must be the Nephilim Magnus is meeting with. Hey, my name is Simon." Rambled the boy with glasses that was standing behind the bar, 'he's cute' Izzy thought as she grabs the hand the boy has offered to introduce himself.</p><p>"Isabelle Lightwood but you can call me Izzy." Izzy says as she shakes the boy's hand, she wasn't sure what it is but something about this boy intrigues her, she never grew such a quick liking to someone she just met.</p><p>"I'm Jace and this is Clary. We are indeed here to speak with Magnus Bane, could you take us to him?" Jace says as he subtly tries to pull Izzy behind him in a protective way, forcing her to let go of Simon's hand.</p><p>"I'll take it from here Simon, follow me." A man with black hair who had just walked up to them said, it was clear to all three of the shadowhunters that he wasn't as accepting of their presence in the club as Simon was.</p><p>"Yes, Raphael." Simon says as he turns to talk with a girl that was also standing behind the bar. Clary, Jace, and Isabelle were led to a V.I.P lounge and there he was, Magnus Bane, with an evil smirk on his face.</p><p>"Welcome to Pandemonium." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you all like this chapter, please let me know what you think. I hope you all stay safe and healthy during this time :)</p><p>For some reason, the picture can't be seen on here so if you want to know what the symbol/tattoo looks like you can go to  the wattpad version of this chapter: https://www.wattpad.com/1026040600-the-warlock%27s-prisoner-malec-chapter-4-~-i%27m-the</p><p>Or send me a PM on Instagram: @kayasoetens</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>